


Ash grey and chocolate brown

by Saku015



Series: Daisuga Week 2014 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Blushing, Falling In Love, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sawamura Daichi fell in love for the first time when he was 14 years old.





	Ash grey and chocolate brown

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First encounters.

To say Daichi was nervous would be an understatement. He was never a fan of changes and going to middle school was the biggest change he had ever had in his life. His only relief was the fact that Michimiya would go to the same middle school as well.

”You are too stiff, Sawamura!” His friend said, nudging him with her elbow. ”Nothing will really change. We still have to sit through boring classes and this school has volleyball clubs as well.”

Daichi really appreciated Michimiya’s efforts, so he sent a fake smile towards her. Needless to say, he got a harder nudge for it. He rubbed the back of his head because of embarrassment and did not pay attention where he was going – hence, he ran into someone.

The crash made the other falling to his butt and Daichi panicking. He did not want to have a bad first impression even if he did not know the guy. He turned towards the stranger and his breath caught in his throat. Big chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him from an angelic face, framed by ash grey hair.

”Are you okay?” Michimiya asked, breaking the moment. Those brown eyes snapped at her and because of the cute little blush the boy had on his face, Daichi forgot how to breathe.

”Ah, yes!” The stranger said, jumping up from the ground. He dusted his clothes down, avoiding eye contact with them. ”I am sorry for the inconvenience,” he muttered, brushing one lock behind his ear – Daichi wondered how soft his hair really was.

”My name is Michimiya Yui!” Michimiya said, outstretching her hand – Daichi admired her bravery for it. The grey haired boy shook his head, so he could come back to his senses, which Daichi found really endearing.

”I am Sugawara Koushi. It is nice to meet you, Michimiya-san!” After they had shaken hands, Suga turned to his direction. At first, Daichi had no idea what he wanted, but then Suga spoke up. ”And you are?”

”Oh!” He gasped, the tip of his ears heating up. The giggle he got made his stomach turn upside down. ”I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you can call Daichi,” he said, grabbing Sugawara’s hand with both of his owns.

He heard as Michimiya snorted beside him and sent her a glare from the corner of his eyes. It was clear that his friend had lots of fun while watching his struggles with his feelings. He could only hope she would not make fun of him in front of his new crush.

”It is pleasure to meet you, Daichi,” Suga said, his eyes softening. Never in his entire life would he have thought that he would fall in love at the first day of middle school, but it seemed like fate had other plans. He wondered if the other boy would find him crazy because of those thoughts. He knew not lots of people believed in fate and stuffs like that.

”No, the pleasure is all mine!” Daichi said with a tiny smile in the corner of his lips. He knew it was too early for it, but he was silently prayed for that as time would pass by, their relationship would turn into something more.


End file.
